


Aspirin and Other Forms of Pain Relief

by My_Young_Friend



Category: Castle
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Painplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-21
Updated: 2010-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-10 05:26:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Young_Friend/pseuds/My_Young_Friend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Finally you have as big a pain in the ass as you are."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aspirin and Other Forms of Pain Relief

Beckett strode back into the now-deserted office. Castle gingerly walked in behind her.

 “Wow, I’ve never seen this place empty.”

 “Yeah, who’d’ve thought it, even homicide detectives have a home to go to.” Beckett said, sardonically.

 Castle shot her a look. Beckett just smirked “Would you rather people were here to witness you walking like the bastard son of John Wayne and Ronald Regan?”

 “Thank you so much for mocking me in my hour of need.”

She watched as he went to sit down, apparently thinking better of it and straightening back up with a groan.

 “Well, Castle, if you will go rushing in to places, you gotta accept the occasional baseball bat to the butt.”

 "You’re enjoying this," he said, accusingly.

 "You, in pain?" Beckett smiled broadly. "Not at all."

 “Fine, just give me a couple of aspirin.”

“What aspirin?”

“The aspirin you keep in your drawer for just this situation,” said Castle. _Testy, aren’t we?_ Beckett thought. _This could be fun_.

She opened her desk drawer. “Oh, you mean _this_ aspirin?”

“Yes,” he said slowly, as though Beckett were suddenly hard of thinking. “Give them to me.”

Beckett looked at the pill bottle, looked at Castle and then looked back at bottle. “Why would I do that?”

"Beckett, give me the bottle." There was a small hint of a threat to Castle’s voice.

"No," she said, simply.

"_Give_ _me,_”he ground out “the bottle."

Beckett shook her head. She was just about resisting the urge to laugh.

"I'll give you a hundred bucks for it," Castle offered.

Beckett considered making a joke about bribing an officer. It could wait. "You could offer me a million. You're not getting it."

Castle changed tack. "Why do you torture me so?"

Beckett laughed in surprise. It was a nice change for her to be annoying Castle. "Well, partly because this might just teach you to listen to me."

"And the rest of it?"

"Finally you have as big a pain in the ass as you are."

 Castle grabbed at the bottle and Beckett moved it away, holding it in the hand furthest from him. He moved round the desk, looming over her as she hid the pills behind her back.

 He wasn’t quite touching her, just holding himself close enough to make touching an imminent possibility. Beckett considered the situation and made a decision.

She popped the top off the pills behind her back, watching Castle as he watched her. She could see him listening carefully when the pills rattled as she carefully tipped one into her hand. Clicking the top back on, she brought the sugar-coated aspirin round and placed it in her mouth. She waited.

She didn’t have to wait for long. Castle leant forward to kiss her, body pinning her against the desk, tongue snaking into her mouth and curling around the pill. She closed her eyes until she felt him swallow and pull away. Slowly she opened them again. Castle looked about ready to jump her, but his voice was impressively controlled when he spoke.

“I believe two is the recommended dose.”

Beckett retrieved another pill from the bottle. She rolled it between thumb and forefinger at eye level.

"Careful, Castle," she warned, licking her lips almost involuntarily.

"I can take it," he assured her, hands on the desk either side of her.

Beckett put the bottle down on the table and slid her now-free hand around his back. She extended a finger and poked him, hard, right where the bruise should be. He winced.

"You sure?"

He grinned in response. "Oh I'm so going to make you pay for that.”

She gently put the pill into her mouth.

_ God I hope so._


End file.
